


Twitterpated

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [11]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry falls ill on New Year's Eve. Obviously his boyfriend's staying in with him. Even if he's not a dwarf prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitterpated

When Harry had left Holmes Chapel behind after Christmas, it had been with the express purpose of ringing in the new year with his boyfriend at a party. So obviously he woke up on the thirtyfirst of December with a stuffy nose and a blossoming headache, in no mood or constiution to attend one. Given that he had to be back at work soon and didn't feel like nursing a cold through promos and tour rehearsals, he didn't really feel like chancing it either.

 

So he'd faked a good mood when his mum had called earlier to wish him a happy new year and a good evening and then promptly gone back to the Disney marathon he had decided to spend his day on. He was absolutely not moping because the universe obviously had it in for him. Absolutely not. Maybe it was already partway into the afternoon and maybe he'd put off calling Ed to cancel their plans last minute but he was definitely not moping.

 

Bambi and Faline were just chasing each other through the flowers (well, more like she was chasing him down while he looked terrified; idiot) when his phone rang and lit up with Ed's name and picture. Because of course it did.

 

"Hey, mate," Harry said and cringed. _Mate?_

 

Ed snorted.

 

"'Mate'? Anyway. Are you home?"

 

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked and cleared his throat in hopes of hiding his sickly tone.

 

"Don't you react to your doorbell?"

 

"It's broken," Harry said. "Wait, are you outside?"

 

"Yeah! Now let me in."

 

The silence on the other end of the line rang in Harry's ears for a moment or two and then he jumped up to run for the door. Not a good move, judging by the dizzy spell that gripped him as he pulled it open. Ed's mouth opened for a jovial greeting, but upon seeing Harry clutch the doorframe for support, his face darkened in a frown instead.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"What? Yeah. Fine. Just. You know." _Eloquent, Harry. Very, very eloquent._ Ed lifted a disbelieving eyebrow and steered Harry back inside.

 

"Sure you are. And I'm a hobbit."

 

"Knew it," Harry said, trying not to melt into Ed's steady hand on his arm.

 

"What gave it away? The hairy feet? Love of food?"

 

"Boner for dwarf princes."

 

"Thorin is fit. He's all majestic and shit."

 

"A true poet, Sheeran, that's what you are."

 

"Shush and sit down," Ed said, pushing Harry back onto the sofa (Harry did definitely not stumble), before pulling out his phone to type... whatever.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Telling Chris we won't make it, obviously."

 

Harry groaned and burrowed his face into the pillow.

 

"I don't want to ruin your night; you don't have to stay."

 

"Sure. Right shit boyfriend that'd make me."

 

"You're not shit." Truly, it was a testament to how well they knew each other that Ed could make out the words that Harry mumbled into the pillow. That or he could read minds.

 

"'s why I'm ordering us food and staying right here to watch Bambi, Bambi," Ed said and leaned over to kiss Harry once he'd put his phone away. Harry sighed into it and carded his fingers through Ed's fluffy, unstyled hair.

 

"Shouldn't kiss me," he mumbled against Ed's lips, chasing them with his and contradicting his own words. Whatever. He'd never been a fan of denying himself. "Might catch my germs."

 

Ed hummed thoughtfully and licked into Harry's mouth for a lazy and deep kiss that left Harry dizzy for an entirely new reason.

 

"I'll just have to kiss you everywhere else then, won't I?"

 

 _Jesus_.

 

"Even though I'm more of a baby deer than a dwarf prince?"

 

"Well he grows up to be king of the forest, innit? All majestic and shit," Ed said, dragging his stubbled cheek against Harry's own soft one. Harry laughed a little breathily and canted his head to the side to give Ed more access. If this was how they were ringing in the new year, he was absolutely fine with that, parties or colds be damned.

 

"What did I say, Sheeran. True poet."

 

**The End**


End file.
